Clois movie night
by Lolly4Holly
Summary: Clark arranges a date with Lois, but she wants to work on her Blur Article so he tries to wind her up in order to get what he wants.


**Clois Movie Night**

**Original version published on 25th November 2009 with 474 words**

**New version uploaded 27th December 2010 with 811 words**

**Author:** Lolly4Holly

**Rated:** K+

**Pairings:** Clark Kent and Lois Lane

**Authors Note / Summary:** On the bus home from work I was sat behind a young couple. They were arguing quite similar to this fan fiction that I wrote, and it totally cracked me up, giving me an idea for Clark and Lois. Clark and Lois are already dating for this fanfic.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Smallville or any of its characters!

* * *

As soon as Clark finished his shift at the Daily Planet, he head off towards Lois' desk on his way out, grovelling for her to forgive him for forgetting about the date that she spent hours getting hours ready for, that he decided to miss because he was too busy saving the world, but he couldn't tell her that part of course because he had to keep the blur part of him a secret, even from his girlfriend.

Lois finally agreed to go on a date with him, just as long as she could finish the article she was currently working on about the blurs latest conquest. Clark excitedly rushed to the DVD rental store on his way home from work, searching for one of the movies Lois had suggested he get. She seemed to have a thing for sharks, so 'The Deep Blue Sea' seemed like the obvious choice as it was the first one he could find that had a large shark in the midst of a large wave on the cover.

Rushing back to the farm once he got the DVD, Clark rushed to clean the house top to bottom (Blur style) to get it done faster.

Clark surveyed the house one more time to make sure everything was immaculate then saw Lois' car pulling up in the driveway. Grabbing the bag of un-popped popcorn from the counter, Clark used his heat vision to pop them in the same way the microwave would have before he emptied it into a bowl and rushed to greet her at the front door.

Lazily dropping her coat to the floor, Lois pecked a kiss to his cheek, took the bowl of popcorn from his hands then head off into the front room to put the movie on. As the opening credits began to roll, Lois dropped onto the sofa with her laptop, bringing up the article she was halfway through writing.

About an hour later into the movie, Clark gave out a loud huff, watching Lois tapping away on her keyboard, not even paying any attention to the shark that was about to eat LL Cool J as he hacked away the inside of his oven where he currently trapped.

"Are you mad at me?" Clark abruptly asked.

Lois raised her eyebrows, directing a confused expression towards her boyfriend sat beside her. "No, of course not Smallville." Giving him a slight smile, Lois turned her head back to her laptop, continuing to tap away at the keys to get the article finished so it could be published onto tomorrow's paper.

"Then why aren't you talking to me?" Clark asked.

"Smallville!" She complained, giving out a sigh of frustration as she was once again distracted from her writing. "I just told you that I have to get this article finished on the blurs latest save. And since he didn't stick around for an interview over what _actually_ happened, as usual! It makes my job that much harder!" She snapped.

"You sound like you're mad."

Groaning in annoyance, Lois glared round at Clark, not falling for the usual cute expression plastered across his face this time as he was being deliberately annoying. "I'm not mad."

Clark smiled cheekily to himself as he knew just how to push her buttons. "If you're not mad... then why won't you kiss me?" He asked with a pouting lip as she once again turned her head away from her work to look at him.

"Because I'm busy Smallville! Just drop it and shut up will yah?"

Slouching back against the sofa cushions behind him, Clark reluctantly turned his eyes back to the movie, just as someone else was eaten by a shark and they couldn't save her again. Luckily LL Cool J's character managed to open the doors above them though to get them all out to safety, for now anyway.

"You must be mad at me for something." Clark grumbled, folding his muscled arms across his broad chest. "Is this still about missing the date thing, because I already apologised for that."

"It's not that." Lois assured him.

"Then, what have I done?" He asked, leaning closer towards her on the sofa.

"For the last time Smallville, I'm not mad!" She shouted, emphasising her annoyance with him with her hands.

"You sound like you're mad." He spoke in a low whisper, just loud enough for her to hear.

"Only because you keep going on and on at me about it!" She snapped, glaring at him angrily for a few seconds before she turned back to her laptop, continuing to tap away at the keys once she found her place again.

After watching the sharks taking apart a few more people, while the others miraculously escaped their terrifying jaws, Clark turned his head back towards Lois, watching her a moment before he muttered, "So you are mad."

**The End**

* * *

Just a short piece, let me know what you think in a review! I love it how some couples just wind each other up like this its hilarious and so sweet :D

Thank you to 'SpencFenceBenson' & 'SamiaX' for reviewing on the original version!


End file.
